


blue butterfly.

by H0NEYYC0MB



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Butterfly, Dream Smp, Duck - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, References to Depression, Skephalo, Slight Happy Ending, i still dont know how to tag, please help, sad bbh, skeppy - Freeform, skeppy and bbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NEYYC0MB/pseuds/H0NEYYC0MB
Summary: he opened the door, the sun was rising. it was a beautiful sunrise. the sky painted with beautiful pinks and blues. in his peripheral vision he sees something flying by. it peeks his interest, as he shifts his focus over to the creature. upon focusing on it, it seemed to be a blue butterfly.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	blue butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

> dream smp but skeppy died lol.  
> i think im addicted to writing angst, i cannot write anything else without getting bored of it after two minutes

bad broke down after skeppy’s death. it had been three months since the death of his best friend. some expected him to swear, some expected him to accept it immediately. but neither of those happened.

he used to smile wherever he went. no matter the circumstances. everyone thought it was so unnatural to see him frown.

he’d walk the streets, his tired eyes scanning the pitiful looks of everyone who saw. he would hear whispers of small rumors of him, though everyone was still so kind to him, as kind as he was to them.

he’d received flowers, food, supplies, and so many more gifts. but nothing could quite fill that void. the heavy void that the boy had left.

bad sometimes gets little to no sleep. no matter how many days, weeks, or months go by, he will never get used to the empty spot in his bed. no pillow or stuffed animal will fill that spot.

bad sometimes can hardly eat. no matter how many days, weeks, or months go by, he will never get used to the empty spot in the chair across from him at the kitchen table. sometimes, if he does eat, he’ll make an extra meal, and set it right across from him, and hope for some miracle to happen, praying for him to reappear in front of him.

bad sometimes doesn’t even want to do anything. no matter how many days, weeks, or months go by, he will always lay on the couch. staring at a wall. sometimes crying, sometimes feeling numb, sometimes even feel like he is accepting the death of his best friend. but reality breaks into his mind again, denying the access of acceptance into his brain.

the particular day, bad walked down the grand stairs of the mansion. it felt so empty to him. he reached the bottom of the stairs, the clicking of his worn-down boots echoing through the house. 

he opened the door, the sun was rising. it was a beautiful sunrise. the sky painted with beautiful pinks and blues. in his peripheral vision he sees something flying by. it peeks his interest, as he shifts his focus over to the creature. upon focusing on it, it seemed to be a blue butterfly.

he slowly stumbled over to the insect, carful not to spook it away. the creature noticed him, and fluttered over to him, flying around him for a few seconds. bad let out a small chuckle, as he watched the creature float around him.

soon, the butterfly stopped, and began flying in another direction. he chased after the butterfly, giggling a bit as he ran. for a few minutes, he trailed after the butterfly, until it came to a stop in the middle of a forest.

in the middle of this forest, was a small pond. a duck pond. three, small yellow ducks swam around in the pond. bad squatted next to the water, getting a closer look at the ducks. he stared for a while, the small animals bringing him a bit of happiness.

bad looked up, and the butterfly was gone. the creature was no where to be seen. bad felt a bit disappointed, though he was unsure why, for it was just a butterfly, there were plenty more out there.

but, he smiled today, and that was enough for him.


End file.
